


Atardecer

by LumosTheora



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosTheora/pseuds/LumosTheora
Summary: Leona disfruta de una tranquila puesta de sol cuando una vieja enemiga pasa a saludarla.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Atardecer

**Author's Note:**

> Mi relación con el juego de League of Legends es muy interesante. He jugado muy poquito, mucho menos de lo que me gustaría, pero me encanta el lore. Como a una amiga le gustaba decidí escribir este pequeño oneshot (hace años). Lo encontré de nuevo hará unos meses y lo he retocado para vuestro disfrute y deleite (?).
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a Nadine_Seitentaisei por ayudarme con este fanfic, btw (eso incluye editar, ayudar con el formato y realizar comentarios SUPER útiles). ¡Eres un cielo! =)
> 
> En fin, ¡espero que disfrutéis del oneshot!

Una luz dispersa y menguante se cernía sobre el Monte Targon. Los colores anaranjados dominaban los altas y escarpadas torres de la ciudadela, mientras una mujer, medio mortal medio deidad, observaba al astro rey descendiendo en el horizonte.

Sentada en la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos Leona contemplaba, como de costumbre, la caída del sol. A la mayoría de los Solari no les agradaban los atardeceres , pues preferían sus muestras de poder al medio día, o la esperanza de la luz de un nuevo amanecer. Sin embargo, los atardeceres tenían algo especial para Leona. Quizá fuera la calidez del momento, con los rayos de luz atravesando el cielo a través de las montañas y de las murallas exteriores, e inspirando un sentimiento de plenitud después de un largo día.

Y, de manera tan natural como el sol descendiendo por el horizonte, unos pasos se acercaron con decisión hacia ella. Sin ni siquiera girarse Leona reconoció las pisadas.

—¿No es un poco pronto para que salgas a dar una vuelta? —dijo la Solari—. El sol todavía ilumina la ciudad.

—No me asusta el sol, si es a eso a lo que te refieres —respondió Diana, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Leona siguió sentada, aunque se volvió ligeramente hacia la recién llegada.

—¿A qué debo el honor? —preguntó Leona, volviendo a mirar al sol.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes cerca de Monte Targon, y pensé en pasar a saludar. Espero que no te importe.

—… a mi no demasiado, pero como te descubran los guardias podrías meterte en problemas.

—Oh, por favor —rió Diana, sentándose a su lado—. Ni con vuestro querido astro radiando su escaso poder a todos los guardias de la ciudad podríais detenerme. Además, ya pierde fuerza. No te ofendas si no os considero una amenaza.

Leona sonrió al comentario, con la vista clavada en el cada vez más tenue atardecer. Viendo la calma de Leona oteando el horizonte, Diana se puso a observar también. Durante largo rato estuvieron así, observando al sol adentrarse en las montañas lejanas para dejar paso a la creciente oscuridad.

—Me encantan los atardeceres —confesó Diana—. Son relajantes y tranquilos.

—¿De verdad? Cualquiera pensaría que, por ser avatar de la luna, odiarías a su máximo rival.

Diana tardó un momento antes de responder.

—En absoluto. No odio al sol, sino a los Solari. Tu sabes mejor que nadie que en este mundo existe una dualidad: sol y luna. E intentaron ocultarlo para solo adorar a uno de ellos. Jamás les perdonaré. Pero… mejor no meternos en esos temas hoy. —Desvió la mirada, levemente malhumorada por recordar tal injusticia—. Aunque la luna me otorgue poder sé reconocer que la noche está repleta de peligros en la misma proporción. Y, contando que durante el día hay Solari por todas partes, solo puedo disfrutar del sol cuando vuelven a sus hogares y me dejan en paz.

—Te recuerdo que sigo siendo Solari —dijo Leona, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—… ya, pero tú eres diferente: tu eres la avatar del sol. Tu sabes la verdad y comprendes la dualidad en la naturaleza. El resto de la gente cree a ciegas las enseñanzas de los Solari, como si fueran borregos siguiendo a su pastor. Súmale a eso que, sin duda, soy mejor que tú en combate y cualquier atisbo de temor que pueda tener se desvanece por completo. No puedes engañarme. Estudié en la misma academia que tú, sé de lo que eres capaz. Sé que puedo vencerte. Además… —En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa—, es difícil tenerte miedo cuando recuerdo que intentaste ligar conmigo.

—¿¡P-Perdona!? —Leona se giró, sorprendida por el comentario.

—No pongas esa cara —rió Diana—, que sabes que es verdad. Los seminarios sobre oraciones en la academia Solari, ¿recuerdas? Me guiñaste el ojo varias veces. Y no digas que no.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Los seminarios… de la academia? Pero eso es de cuando… —Leona reflexionó durante un instante—. Espera. ¿Tú eras aquella chica que se pasaba el día en la biblioteca del templo? —Antes de obtener una respuesta ató los cabos sueltos, esgrimiendo una cara muy reveladora que con presteza intentó ocultar.

—Veo que ya empiezas a recordar.

—M-Muy vagamente. Y no recuerdo ningún… ejem, guiño. ¿No te habrás confundido con otra? —Consiguió decir, ocultando como mejor pudo su creciente rubor.

—En absoluto —sonrió Diana—. ¿Quién podría confundir a la gran Leona, con su preciosa armadura dorada, retando a combate singular a todo aquél que pasaba? Aún recuerdo cuando retaste a tu propio maestro de armas. Creo que es una de las pocas veces que no usaste tu armadura, sino el uniforme de combate tradicional Solari. Fue, si mal no recuerdo, una de las exhibiciones antes del “ _Festival de Primavera_ ”, y lo derrotaste frente a los ojos de cientos de espectadores. Te entregó su escudo, el cual todavía llevas hoy en día. Aún recuerdo tu cara, exultante de felicidad, mientras te lo otorgaba. Creo que jamás te he visto tan contenta.

—… sí que tienes buena memoria.

—De todos los recuerdos que tengo de la academia Solari, los tuyos son los únicos que merecen la pena. Considero normal recordarlos con detalle —expuso Diana, con solemnidad, mientras se levantaba.

Leona desvió la mirada, algo abrumada por la anécdota relatada.

—El sol ya se ha escondido.

«Es verdad» pensó Leona, dándose cuenta que, aunque aún no era de noche, la calidez del sol ya no era palpable. Y mientras esos pensamientos salían de su mente, notó a Diana a su espalda, con sus brazos serpenteando por su armadura. Leona no opuso resistencia.

Diana susurró, con dulzura, directamente en su oído:

—¿Sabes? Ahora mismo… podría derrotarte. No me resultaría muy difícil con el poder de la luna de mi lado, ni aunque opusieras resistencia. Podría raptarte. Raptarte y llevarte lejos, fuera de los todos los mapas, de todas las ciudades conocidas. Allá donde la influencia del sol y la luna sean desconocidos. A un lugar donde nadie nos conozca. Donde podamos vivir nuevas vidas dejando atrás… todo esto. Solo… nosotras dos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Leona mientras ponderaba la proposición. La brisa impactaba contra su cara mientras sentía el calor en el cuerpo de Diana, pegado al suyo. Entre el torrente de pensamientos que ahora inundaban su cabeza, se preguntó si podía alargar la espera y permanecer así para siempre.

—No suena nada mal —confesó— pero… sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Tengo un deber que cumplir. Como tú también lo tienes.

—… lo sé —reconoció Diana.

Instantes después Leona sintió como la presencia de la otra mujer se desvanecía. Sin embargo, una voz susurró palabras desde la oscuridad.

—… algún día.

Leona se quedó quieta observando el horizonte, ahora con la certeza de estar completamente sola, y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.


End file.
